


Awkward

by NormalFreeZone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, awkward post sex moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalFreeZone/pseuds/NormalFreeZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Derek isn't the only one who makes late night stops at the Stilinski house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while bored one night.

It was a normal clear night as Derek, hopped down from Stiles' window and made his way to his car parked on the street in front of the Stilinski house. He didn't like calling it “normal” because he was sure his relationship with Stiles was anything but normal. But in a calming way it had become normal, to spend a few evenings out of the week at the Stilinski house, either reading while Stiles' plowed through his home work or enjoying more heated things. Derek had learned pretty quickly that Stiles' gave AMAZING hand job. It actually made Derek hate his own hands, they were unworthy. Stiles had the perfect grip and technique, and always had to lick at the... Oh dear.

But anyways, it was a normal night as Derek reached his car. Three AM was always a nice time of night, so quiet and still. Derek couldn't help but enjoy it with a smile on his face, as his hand moving to open the unlocked car door.

“Derek? Derek Hale?”

Derek head snapped up, looking to the car parked at the curb on the other side of the Stilinski's drive way, and the familiar woman standing next to it. Damn it! How could he have missed her? Stupid post orgasm haze!

“Mrs. McCall?” Derek squinted in trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It was her. They may have only met a few times, mostly since Scott had needed help facing his mother about the whole werewolf thing. But why was she standing out side of Stiles' house smelling like sex and... Oooooooh.....

“What are you doing here Derek?” Melissa McCall stepped around to the front of her car, looking over Derek suspiciously.

Derek stepped up as well trying to not be too tense. “I uuhm... I needed to ask Stiles something.” Well that was a lame lie.

Before Mrs. McCall could respond Derek cut her off. “Why are you here Mrs. McCall?”

That stopped her dead in her tracks. Derek watched Scott's mother stumble through a lie that was equally as bad as his own. “Well... the Sheriff had a question.... and I needed to answer it.”

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a long moment, knowing that the other one had lied, and knowing that the other knew that they were lying. There wasn't anything else they could say. Derek whipped about on his heals turning back to his car, he could here Mrs. McCall do the same behind him. Once they both reached the door of their vehicles they both paused to look at one another again.

“Goodnight Derek.”

“Goodnight Mrs. McCall.”

As his car door slammed shut, Derek took a moment to breath. Damn it, that was awkward. He could hear the car across from his starting and pulling into the street, but it didn't drive away. The car crept up along side Derek's Camaro than came to a stop, the window rolled down as Mrs. McCall waited for Derek to do the same. Derek rolled down his window and waiting.

Mrs. McCall stared at Derek for a moment as she thought before speaking. “If you don't tell Scott and Stiles about this. I wont tell the Sheriff about it. Deal?”

“Deal.” Derek didn't even had to think before speaking.

Mrs. McCall nodded and smiled to Derek, who smiled and returned. Derek rolled his window up as he started up his car, and without another word or glance, both cars parted into the night.


End file.
